Balance of Power
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – How could he ever put into the words the wondrous feeling of freedom that came with letting her take control. Kai/Ming-Ming WAVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – How could he ever put into the words the wondrous feeling of freedom that came with letting her take control. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well Nix I said that she was going to be on top, but this wasn't quite what I had in mind. The damned thing went and changed on me.

**Muse:** Could be a good thing, your ideas are almost always crap.

_Dedi:_ He's in such a nice mood today. This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101 **cus we love her so much. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Dirty Babe,  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave,  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave,  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way,_

* * *

**Balance of Power**

It had been the only time, Kai reflected. The only time he had allowed his temper to get the better of him around her but the consequences of that one simple action were unlike anything he had ever imagined. Staring up at her face, twisting as wave after wave of sensation washed through her, as she writhed over him he found it hard to believe that she was that same girl he had first seen performing on stage just before the start of the BEGA tournament.

She was a sugar sweet angel, all smiles and pretty pop songs. Light laughter and demurely lowered eyes capturing the attention of anyone who glanced her way. And he doubted that one of those people could have guessed that Ming-Ming had a dark dominating side to her nature. But she did, she was the reason that he lay helpless before her on the floor, handcuffed to the foot of their bed. And he hoped against hope that she would never change.

--

It had been the last straw and his control had snapped. His hand had flown as if of its own accorded and she had reeled back from him, curling in on herself. And as swiftly as the blinding rage had consumed him it was gone, to be replaced by an icy cold sensation that gripped his gut like a fist. He had never, never dreamt that the day would come when he would lay a hand on a woman and certainly never her. But as he reached out to her, an apologia already forming on his tongue she stood.

At barely five foot tall in her bare feet she was over a head shorter than he was, and in her knee length white summer dress with her hair in ridicules bunches she looked like a child. But azure bangs fell into honey eyes in which something dark and dangerous was glittering. She slowly raised one hand and tentatively brushed her fingertips over the split in her lip. Watching him avidly when he winced as she touched the wound he had caused. Eyes still boring into his she let the tip of her tongue slide over her lip and catch the bead of blood that bloomed on her skin.

"Mim, I so s-" he had started but was cut off when her hand had connected with his face. It was shock more than the force of the second, swiftly delivered, blow that had him staggering backwards; shock that this fragile creature would strike him and shock at the cruel smirk that twisted her mouth.

She stepped towards him and without thinking he took a step backwards before he could get enough of a mental grip on himself to stop. He didn't back down to anyone, especially not to a girl that he could easily overpower in less than a minuet. But as she stepped closer again, wicked intent filling her eyes, he felt something inside him quail, but this time stood his ground until she was standing directly in front of him.

Dew to the height difference she was forced to tilt her head back slightly to look into his face. Like a flame her eyes swept over every feature as if she were seeing him for the very first time. Then her hand was on his cheek, gently caressing the angry red mark the marred the porcelain skin and a look of near contrition flitted across her face. Then suddenly without warning her nails scrapped over the tender flesh, and she sneered as he hissed in pain and jerked his head away.

"Stop it!" he snarled at her when she stretched her hand out towards his face for a second time, but she ignored the command and her fingers just managed to brush lightly over the skin before he wrenched her hand away. The shiver that ran through her body had nothing to do with pain despite the vice like grip he had on her wrist, but more with the body contact it had resulted in.

He had pulled her arm upwards and instead of extending the limb she had kept it close to her side, resulting in her having to stand on tiptoes and press her body close to his to lessen the pain. For a moment they stood that way, skin close, their warm breath mingling between them. Filtering up through his shock and confusion, the arousal of having her close began to weave its usual dark magic on his senses.

Her eyes drifted from his own crimson orbs, to his lips set in a hard line, and back again. He was ready for her when she lent in and brushed her mouth over his, was ready and did nothing. Though part of him screamed out for him to submit and let her take control, it was overruled by his strength of will. So he stood and gave her no encouragement until at last she seemed to realise that there was little chance of success and pulled back.

Whether it was relief that caused him to sigh slightly he could not tell, but no sooner was his mouth open than she had closed her teeth over his lower lip. Almost viscously she bit down on the soft flesh, bit down deeply enough to brake the skin and taste blood. A gasp of pain forced its self from behind his clenched teeth and no sooner had they parted then her tongue was in and hungrily, greedily, exploring.

He gasped into her mouth and felt her free hand fist in his hair and roughly drag his head forwards giving her better access. She was dominating, almost vicious. All but ripping his shirt off, sending the buttons flying, as she dragged him down to the kitchen floor while her mouth patted from his so that her lips could assault his neck. Her hands were simultaneously tugging at his pants while hitching the skirt of her dress up around her hips. And he noticed that somehow her legs had entwined with his, effectively pinning him to the floor, making it impossible for him to fight her off even if he had wanted to.

--

With one unthinking action, the whole balance of power in their relationship had drastically changed and somehow she had taken control. And he loved it. It was as if all that worry about responsibility and consequences had been taken away. For the first time in as long as he could remember he hadn't had to worry about being strong or being in control, all he had to do was lie back and let Ming-Ming have her own way, and it felt fantastic.

A moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back, sending bright azure strands flying around her face and shoulders. There was a strange freedom in her embrace, a release that he could find nowhere else even if he had wished to look. When they were together like this she made herself his entire universe, the look in her eyes said that she was everything, nothing else mattered and all he had to do was think of her. Only of her.

Hours later, exhausted, they lay panting on the cool hard surface of the bedroom floor. Limbs entwined, skin sticking to the floorboards and her body weight pressing him down. Her fingers trailed slow lazy patterns across his pale skin, tracing the faint scars the criss-crossed his chest, occasionally letting her nails scrap painfully on the tender flesh. Every time she did Kai would hiss slightly and arch into the sensation, while she watched him with approving eyes.

"So…" Her voice was a low breathy whisper. "Was that good for you?"

Always she asked, the standard question, every since that first unforgettable time now six months past. And as always he replied with a slight smile and asked her why she asked questions to which she already knew the answers. Knowing full well that she would find some way to _punish_ him for his smart mouth.

* * *

Lamb: (dies) So not what I had in mind when I started out, but oh well. I wonder what Kai's punishment will be, through?

**Muse:** You are one sick and twisted puppy.

_Dedi:_ Comes from having you live in her head, but here's hoping you liked it **shadowphoenix101**.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
